


1,300 Won of Alone Time

by chibixkadaj



Series: Strawberry Aloe [1]
Category: NCT (Band), NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Best Friends, Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibixkadaj/pseuds/chibixkadaj
Summary: Jonghyun's never been invested in idols but there's something about Lee Taeyong-- his charisma, his passion, his playfulness, or maybe the fact that he's Jonghyun's best friend. It's been a few years since they've last met, but maybe Jonghyun's ready to change that.JR x Taeyong || Based on the Sarishinohara/Yonjuu Nana/Akaito trilogy || Idol x Ordinary Boy, but once they were best friends
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun | JR & Lee Taeyong, Kim Jonghyun | JR/Lee Taeyong
Series: Strawberry Aloe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958461
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Sweat breaks on his brow, muscles taut in the effort of lifting this heavier-than-expected box from the backroom floor and onto his shoulder. His weight shifts a bit, _nearly_ stumbling but he catches himself with a quick step backwards. He lets out a soft grunt.

“Jonghyun, you got it?”

“Yep!” He grins with grit teeth. 

Jonghyun’s big boss--the one who just called from the doorway, already primed to head out for the night--has asked him to restock the front most claw machine before the early evening rush kicks off. He hasn’t seen their stock yet, but the firm eagerness of his boss’ tone tells him it’s important. These are the eye catchers. The ones that bring in even the most money conscious passerby. Whatever is putting strain on his shoulder, it must be important. 

With his hip he nudges the door open and starts to maneuver out and around the arcade. At one point he thought the multitude of flashing lights and cacophony of clashing machine noises would become jarring, but here he is years later and able to make his way with his vision half covered and his body sideways without batting an eye. The arcade was always his home away from home though. It was always their extra safe space. 

Jonghyun huffs as he reaches the front and sets the box down at his feet, opens the lock on the window. The banner behind the claw is still set up to showcase sold out pokemon plushies. He’ll have to take that down… Unless they’re restocking? Well, no time like the present to check. Jonghyun squats down and pulls a small tool from his array of work keys, slicing it open in one swift motion.

“Well… what do you know?” His lips spread into something married between a knowing smirk and a surprised grin. He sets the tool carefully back to his side and slips both hands under the new advertisement, eye to eye with a far too familiar face. “Lee Taeyong.” He chuckles, standing again and oh so slowly reaches into the machine to swap the images off. The picture of a pretty boy stares back, eyes painted to look even larger and even sharper than they do in real life (sans makeup). He’s turned slightly, holding a plush pink kitten with equally sparkling eyes, and a heart just beneath its right eye matching Taeyong’s own, right next to his cheek. He looks good in this picture, under the white fluorescent lights of the arcade (he’s looked even better standing under them in person). Jonghyun shakes his head. 

Turning his attention back to the box, he pulls out the pink variant featured next to Taeyong himself and sets it in the center of the small pedestal all the way in the back. “You’re going to be the most popular since he’s holding you.” It’s Taeyong’s favorite color, too. Then he pulls out the blue one (with a raindrop mark), a yellow one (with a star mark), and a red one (with a fire mark) and sets them near their pink friend. That’s when he notices they're called ‘Kittyongs.’ Jonghyun snorts as he sprinkles the clear game mat with a variety of extras and stores the box with the rest in the lower half for later.

Jonghyun has a little bit of time so… He pulls some coins from his pocket and tries immediately for the pink one he’s just placed. He wins in two tries--quick enough that he can pocket his win, unlock the machine and replace it with a new one, and shuffle back to his post before any customers come. 

He steals one more look at the poster. “You know… Of all the wacky dreams you used to share with me, I never imagined having your own plush collection would actually come true.” Maybe it’s a sign, Taeyong accomplishing yet another dream. Maybe it should inspire him to do the same. Jonghyun smiles again and sighs. 

On his way out, he passes the same big poster outside the CD store he does every day. Taeyong and his new single, it’s something Jonghyun feels a lot of undue pride over. The first night it went up he snapped a picture. The second he stared. Now it’s been a few weeks and Jonghyun reminds himself that Taeyong’s latest EP is coming out tomorrow, actually. He decides to pick up a copy on his way to work. And the next day, when he’s sliding bills across the counter after waiting in far too long a line to pick this CD up, he spots the Chance Ticket for a fan sign slot. _‘What would it hurt?’_ He decides as he writes his name and email down, and drops it into the small can already stuffed with others. He’s already seen people with stacks of albums, but it doesn’t mean he shouldn’t try. He has that dream and all. 

He doesn’t make it in. 

Jonghyun stares at the denial email for far longer than he means to, phone in one hand and his ‘Kittyong’ in the other. His thumb swipes across the soft material of its fur. “Is it that you don’t want to see me?” He scowls at himself and drops his phone onto the space beside him. “No. Your poison period has passed, you’re much better than this.” Jonghyun shifts, rolling onto his side and burying his head into his pillow. He pulls his blankets back over his bare shoulders. Behind closed eyelids he’s reminded of the girls with stacks and stacks of albums. Is that what he needs to do?

“What is this?” Boss chuckles when Jonghyun all but drops his haul into an open box of plushies. The sheer amount of CDs has the plastic of the bag stretched to its limits and Jonghyun has to roll his shoulder back to relieve some of the tension he’s built up on his walk from the store to the arcade. 

“Do you want one?” He asks in return, voice as soft and sweet as his work smile. 

“What are they?” Curious, his boss bends over and starts to peek. “Idol CDs? I never thought you’d be the type. Hey. Isn’t this the guy in the front?”

“Yep.” Jonghyun shifts a bit to hide the pink kitten hanging off of his belt. “The EP is pretty good. You should check him out!” 

“Yeah?” Boss straightens again, CD in hand, and he turns it between the front and back cover a few times. “I think my daughter likes this guy.” Jonghyun hides his wince with a chuckle. “If you don’t mind me taking this I think I’ll bring it home to her.”

“Don’t mind at all!” He already has his twenty five entries in _and_ every photocard option the new release offered. Those are in his wallet right now. 

Outside, Taeyong’s ‘Kittyongs’ are flying from the machine--or rather, they’re making _a lot_ of money on people's attempts to try. Jonghyun steps out to see a crowd of people around the front, and when Boss surprises him with playing the CD the whole group erupts into soft cheers and gentle murmurs. “These are your fans.” Jonghyun hums, pivoting to replace a recently won, large Pompompurin. “Amazing.”

He wakes up two mornings later to another email-- an acceptance, with his name on a list of 99 others who will get one on one time with Taeyong in three days time. Jonghyun stares. Disbelief doesn’t quite cover it because he still has twenty-four albums stacked on his desk and denting his wallet. Maybe it’s more like… excitement? It’s been a while for someone as settled in their life as Jonghyun is. He rather likes how it feels in his chest. Jonghyun rolls onto his side and reaches over to poke the nose of his cat plush. “Guess I’ll see you soon, huh?”

Maybe a bit too soon. He has a bit of trouble calling off work and he realizes almost too late that most of his wardrobe has turned into striped button downs for work and sweatpants for home. _Almost._ Because at the midnight hour he manages to find some nice streetwear buried deep in his closet. Taeyong always looked good and becoming a celebrity just took his fashion from thrift trendy to #expensive. Jonghyun will _never_ be able to keep up but at least in these ripped up black jeans, v-neck tee, and a casual blazer he feels like he stands a fighting chance. He even throws some makeup on--for the first time in years--to seal the deal.

Nothing but the best for his best friend.

The spot he gets when he arrives is somewhere in the middle which gives him time to suss out how many others have gifts and letters and if he’ll be able to give his own. He keeps sliding it in front of and then behind the album he also has ready for an autograph. That means much less to him. But then again, giving over the letter doesn’t even mean as much as just getting to see him. “Will you remember me?” He whispers before he realizes he’s really in public right now and some of the people around him have started to look at him weirdly. Jonghyun lifts a hand and clears his throat, smiling over at them until they direct their attention elsewhere. To the stage, where the lights have adjusted and someone in black is coming out to test the microphone. Soft squealing ensues. 

And wow… When Taeyong takes the stage Jonghyun is struck. It’s like… the person he’s known all his life and a complete stranger wrapped up in one. _Blue suits him,_ is the first thought he has, admiring the rich, deep shade of Taeyong’s hair. He’s wearing the same outfit that filled the pages of the photobook in his album. That looks even more striking in person, too. As Taeyong starts talking, sharing his appreciation for the support he’s gotten from all his fans and his eagerness to meet everyone in the crowd, Jonghyun suddenly, subconsciously, inches forward in his seat. He stares so intently, but even if he’s trying to catch Taeyong’s attention he doesn’t quite realize that himself. He knows he’s just a face in the crowd. It’s presumptuous of him to think that the pause in Taeyong’s talk and the hitch he hears in his breath when he looks over to Jonghyun’s side of the audience is because of him. And Jonghyun doesn’t want to be that. (But his grip on his items tightens in reflex all the same). 

One by one, rows start to leave their seats and they’re filed in a line towards the stage. Taeyong takes his seat. Jonghyun had yet to think about how long it would take 100 fans to meet one idol. He’s towards the latter half, so he has a lot of time to think. Maybe too much time. He looks down at his letter and soon wonders if it's too much. People before him seem to be giving Taeyong all sorts of things-- stuffed animals, jong-i jeobgi, letters-- oh! One fan gifts him a cat-eared headband and he puts it on. Jonghyun’s cheeks flush and he reaches for his phone. How can he not take a picture? Taeyong’s so cute.

Five people away and he still hasn’t made his decision on his letter filled with midnight thoughts and clutched-to memories. Last night it felt like the right thing to do. But last night, he was alsoencouraged by a bottle of soju so maybe Jonghyun should have thought through this more when he woke up sober. 

(Or maybe he waited until the last minute so that he wouldn’t be allowed the time to back out).

There’s only one person before him now and his letter is still top of the stack. Jonghyun licks over his bottom lip and swaps it with the CD again where a sticky tab reads his own name. That can be his deciding factor. If Taeyong needs the sticky note, then Jonghyun will keep his letter. Seems like the logical choice.

Jonghyun takes in a breath and forgets to exhale, making his way up the stairs after his seatmate. She greets Taeyong with a smile and his eyes light up. “I remember you from last week!” Jonghyun hears him say. They chat a little bit and Jonghyun ceases his eavesdropping until the very end. “You really must have worked hard to come twice. Take a rest before I see you again, okay?”

It’s his turn. His own breath is a mystery to him but thankfully his feet move for him without much added thought. He sets his album down first, eyes down to the table. “It’s my first time so take good care of me yeah?” He chuckles at himself. These weren’t the lines he practiced! “My name is--”

“Jonghyun?” 

He looks up, evenly and equally as shocked as Taeyong is before him. That look on Taeyong’s face, and the cat ears still on his head, has his heart swelling. He just can’t help himself from smiling. “The one and only,” he replies, despite the fact that he knows Taeyong has worked with at least two other ‘Jonghyun’s’ in the course of his career so far. 

“It’s good to see you,” he says instead of ‘I miss you.’ “Though I feel like I see you everywhere. You’ve really done well.” 

It’s hard to tell underneath the layers of BB Cream but Taeyong’s cheeks flush. He smiles back, though it’s much more shyly than Jonghyun has seen him with any other fan. He’s back to being presumptuous but… maybe he’s allowed it just this once.

“I never thought I’d see you here.” Taeyong takes the album and swipes his signature across it but his eyes don’t leave Jonghyun. “How did you do it?” he asks instead of a dangerous ‘Why are you here?’ 

“I have twenty-five of your albums sitting on my desk.” Jonghyun snorts. “But don’t tell anyone.” 

“Who would I tell?” Taeyong laughs back, ignoring a heavier truth behind that statement. Behind him a security guard grunts. “Ah. Thank you for coming today.”

Jonghyun nods and replies “Keep working hard,” their gazes breaking off only so that he can take the album again. Oh right. His letter. He hesitates for a moment--and the guard is already telling him his time is up--then bites the bullet. “This is for you.” He places it into Taeyong’s hand and turns to go.

Taeyong leans over the table to steal one more look, watching the pink Kittyong bounce freely against the back of Jonghyun’s bag as he steps down the stairs. With his back to him Jonghyun misses it entirely, the way Taeyong swallows away the trembling that’s started in his lips. He misses how carefully he tucks the red envelope into the space between his thigh and the chair beneath him. He misses the look Taeyong is quick to blink from his eyes. But he’s content with what he does have--what they did have together--because… well… he has to be.

x

“Did you hear about the transfer student?”

“Yeah. Something about being kicked out of his old school for bullying, right?” 

“Wonder why they’d send someone like that here instead. Don’t we already have a big enough bullying problem here.” 

“Excuse me.” Jonghyun squeezes around the crowd murmuring far too loud for their own good. In the middle of the main hallway too… didn’t they have any shame? Still, despite how he feels about them, _they_ stop and turn to greet him.

“Hello Mr. President!” One smiles. Suddenly their whole demeanors change, no longer hunched over to share secrets and instead--guh, Jonghyun hates to acknowledge it but--flirty. 

“Sorry. Were we in your way?”

“Not at all,” he lies. “Don’t be late to your next class, okay?” A smile and wave is enough to full stop on that conversation and he shuffles off. 

He turns the corner and heaves a sigh. The transfer student hasn’t even arrived yet and people are talking about him. Jonghyun honestly feels for the poor guy. He’s felt the stress of transferring to a new place mid year and how awful it is being an outsider. It’s not something he’d wish on his closest friends, or even more distant strangers. But that’s why he’s determined to at least make the guy’s first day a nice one. He can’t promise much else after that, but as class president he can at least set a good tone. He can get things off on the right foot.

He knocks once on the door to the faculty office and pokes his head in. “Kim Jonghyun here. I came to meet the new student.” 

“Ah, Jonghyun!” One of the gym teachers greets. “You’re right on time.” His face shifts into a scowl. “But he seems to be late. You’re already missing class. I’m sorry if this inconveniences you more.”

“Oh no not at all.” Jonghyun shakes his head and continues to smile, though the air around a teacher and his response to their transfer student is starting to make him uncomfortable. “I’ll be good to wait as long as needed--”

“Excuse me!” 

The force of the door swinging open smashes it into the nearby shelf and everything rattles. Jonghyun jumps over quickly and puts his hands up to catch any books before they fall, shielding the blonde--blonde?--boy from any potential damage. 

“Sorry!” The student looks to Jonghyun, then turns to the teacher and bows deeply. “I didn’t mean to be late. I got lost on my way.”

“Lost, huh?” Jonghyun winces at the _tch_ he hears at the end of that sentence. “We don’t take kindly to tardiness around here.”

“But it’s the first day. And he was supposed to be here at the start of the hour so we’re only about ten minutes behind schedule. That’s manageable, right seonsaengnim? I can spare the extra time needed too.”

The teacher grunts. “It has to be. Well, let me get your paperwork and information for your ID and I’ll let Jonghyun take you on the school tour. Here.”

Jonghyun steps to the side and lets it happen, clasping his hands behind his back while he busies himself with looking at the walls, the desks, the bookshelves, and finally the clock. He turns his attention back, and a smile returns to his lips, when he hears the new guy say, “I think that’s everything.”

“Great! Let’s get started on the tour then, shall we? It’ll give them time to process your ID. I’m Kim Jonghyun by the way.” Jonghyun offers his hand. “I’m here because I’m class president but I think we’re also in the same homeroom. Makes things easier, don’t you think?” Though the other moves to speak, Jonghyun quickly shuffles him out the door and down the hall. “Sorry for the suddenness. I just felt like it would be easier to talk without the teachers and faculty around. Not that you need to talk to me or anything,” he hedges quickly. “But if you want to I think it’ll be easier like this than with them harping over us.”

“Bold words from a class president,” the new student replies. 

“Class president doesn’t have to mean resident kiss ass.” Jonghyun winks. “At least not where it doesn’t count.”

The new guy laughs along with him. “You’re pretty funny Jonghyun. And here I thought I was going to get some asshole dragging me around today. I think I lucked out. Oh. I’m Lee Taeyong by the way.” He gives a slight bow.

“Nice to meet you.” Jonghyun bows back. “No need to keep up any formalities though. Like I said, we’re classmates. Same age friends.”

Taeyong blinks. He mouths those last three words and then gives a nod. “Uh, thanks.” 

“Nothing to thank for. Come this way. Homeroom is just up the stairs.” 

They share some small talk as they wander through the halls, hitting all the way up to the roof and then winding down through the cafeteria and out the back doors for some fresh air. “Do you have any questions Taeyong? Or rather, if you do have any questions at any point, I’m happy to answer them.”

Taeyong nods but stays silent until they’re a few more steps out, then he looks back to Jonghyun again. “I guess I have one.” His voice dips into a low tone, one that makes Jonghyun bend forward and lean over a bit to make sure he can actually hear Taeyong. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Don’t mind at all, Taeyong. What’s up?”

“Have--” 

“Jonghyun!” 

A group approaches them in their gym clothes, waving and smiling until they notice Taeyong at his side. “Oh, sorry,” one says somewhat flatly. “Are we interrupting something?”

“I’m actually showing him around right now,” Jonghyun replies pleasantly. 

“Gotcha. We won’t bug then. Catch you later!”

As they sprint back out of sight Jonghyun turns to Taeyong and breaths an apology, asking “What were you saying?”

“N-nothing. Never mind, I think I figured it out. I have a good sense of the school so I think I’ll be able to make my way around on my own tomorrow. Anything else we need to do?”

Jonghyun pauses. “No,” he says slowly. “Or, nothing other than pick up your ID. But are you sure?” He puts his hands in his pockets and leans forward, getting maybe a little too close into Taeyong’s space but it’s only out of concern. 

Taeyong swallows hard and jerks a bit back, but doesn’t step all the way away. He _does,_ however, stare back with big eyes, seeming to question Jonghyun’s question. “Yeah. I’m sure.” But it’s not until Jonghyun pulls back that Taeyong seems able to breathe again. 

“Okay. I’ll see you in class tomorrow, then? Oh-- wait!” Jonghyun starts fishing into his bag and eventually pulls out his phone. “Want to take my Kakao ID? Just in case you have any questions or something pops up. I’d be more than happy to help.”

“Are you sure?”

“Hm?”

“I-- Yeah, sure. Let me just get my phone.” 

They scan each other’s QR codes and Jonghyun sends a Squirtle sticker just to make sure. When Taeyong’s phone vibrates he beams. “I think we’re all set. I’ll see you tomorrow then!”

But that night he also sends Taeyong a quick message: _I hope getting your ID went well! This school can be a lot so I hope it doesn’t get you down before you’ve started. My best advice is-- it’s not you, it’s them!! Ok goodnight!!!_

He sees read receipts flash by, but whether or not Taeyong _actually_ read it--or even if he cares--Jonghyun doesn’t know. It just felt like the right thing to do. They may never talk to one another after that day, but as long as Taeyong’s first day was made a touch more than bearable (and maybe even enjoyable) then he feels he’s done his best. These things like being Class President, Top 1%, and some sort of school athlete weren’t really his wishes, even if he doesn’t mind carrying them out. Being kind, however, is something he wants. So he hopes he conveyed that well. 

The next morning Jonghyun sits at his desk, twirling a mechanical pencil between his fingers. He’s worrying. Taeyong hasn’t shown up yet, and even though their class doesn’t start for another ten minutes he’s a bit scared that the new boy might be pushing it a bit too much already. One tardy on walk-around day was one thing, but two in a row? Jonghyun frowns. 

Then there’s the thought that something is happening in the faculty lounge that the poor guy might be facing head on alone. That is a fate Jonghyun wouldn’t wish on anyone else since he knows far too well that their teachers have… ‘lines’ and whatever is past them isn’t worth crossing. He grunts under his breath, pushing from the way he’s bent over his desk so that his spine straightens and his head falls back. It’s not like the ceiling has any answers, but neither does the wall he was staring at earlier. 

Just when he thinks it’s game over, Taeyong comes jogging into the classroom. The other students hush and then murmur but Jonghyun just feels relief. He’s beat the teacher which is the best possible outcome. He looks over to Taeyong and shoots him a little wave and a soft smile. Taeyong looks shocked but quickly returns it. He takes his seat in a desk across the room from Jonghyun’s. 

At lunch Jonghyun finds Taeyong and he hopes it's not weird when he pops over to say hi. 

“Oh, Jonghyun! I was just looking for you, actually.”

“Yeah?” Jonghyun’s head tilts a bit. Here he thought _he_ was being too much so soon but Taeyong actually wanted to see him.

“Yeah. I wanted to thank you for showing me around and see if I could get you something for lunch in return.”

“Lunch? You really don’t have to. Stuff like that is part of the job.”

“Yeah…” Taeyong’s voice falters. He _knew_ that, and that’s why he had been so hesitant to find the other man in the first place. But also-- “But texting me last night isn’t, right? And greeting me this morning and coming to say hi now. So let me thank you for that.”

“I have a feeling even if I saw no you’ll still want to anyway,” Jonghyun says with a laugh. “But if you insist.”

“I saw a convenience store on my way to school this morning. Can we go there?”

Jonghyun’s grin widens. “Let’s go get something good.” 

He doesn’t usually leave school grounds for food but if Taeyong wants to visit, who is he to say no? He chuckles a bit watching the other boy head immediately to the snack aisle. Jonghyun could go for a snack, too, but the drinks catch his eye immediately after so he strolls over that way. He’s heard a lot about a new drink and this might be his chance to try it. If he can find it… 

“What’re you looking for?” 

Jonghyun blinks over. Taeyong’s arms are filled with snacks. So many that he actually seems to be a misstep away from dropping everything. Jonghyun offers to take a bag of chips and a box of cookies for him but Taeyong declines. He repeats his question, pushing onto his toes to get a better look at the top shelves of the refrigerator.

“There’s this strawberry aloe drink that everyone’s been talking about. Have you had it? Everyone says it's good and it’s been sold out at all of the stores by my house.”

Taeyong hums, shifting everything he has miraculously into one arm so he can reach across with the other hand. “Is it this one?” He asks, turning the label to show the hyper-cutely styled logo of a strawberry dancing with an aloe leaf. 

“Oh. Yeah, I think it is!” Jonghyun takes it from him and gives it a look over. “Have you had it?” 

“No not yet. It looks good, though. I think you should try it since you found it.”

“Yeah.” Jonghyun nods. “Would you like to try one too?”

“Huh? No, I already have these things.”

But Jonghyun pulls another one from the refrigerator. “There’s only two left. I think that’s a sign. It’ll be my treat!” So he brings them both to the counter despite Taeyong’s muffled protesting and reaches for his wallet once he’s set them down. 

“That’ll be 2,600 won please.” They exchange bills and coins for the chilled bottles. “Thanks and have a great day!” 

Jonghyun turns to Taeyong, catching a box of chocolates as it falls from Taeyong’s arms and setting it down for him. “I’ll wait for you outside if you’ve got everything.” 

“I’ve got everything!” Taeyong’s voice isn’t all too sure but Jonghyun decides to take him at his word, muffling his laughter as he hears the loud _thump_ of so many snack and the soft gasp of the cashier when Taeyong finally pulls back his arms. 

Once outside he takes a chance to check his phone. They still have about half of their lunch hour left and honestly? Jonghyun’s trying to figure out when and how Taeyong is going to eat all of those snacks. He’s even more surprised when the boy in question comes out and he’s holding a sandwich, the rest of his spoils in a plastic bag handing off of his wrist. “Where did that come from?” He speaks before realizing.

“The cashier made a joke about my lunch being candy and when I said it was true she threw in a sandwich for free. She said something like ‘You look like you could use the protein,’ which I guess really isn’t wrong or anything.” 

Jonghyun still looks confused, and he’s still smiling wide and incredulously. “That’s… You’re a real charmer, huh?” Maybe if the school could get past their rumors they’d fall for Taeyong as well.

Jonghyun certainly is. And it’s only day two. 

“It’s not that.” Taeyong’s cheeks turn a deep shade of pink. “She was just really kind.”

“Uh huh, uh huh.” Jonghyun smirks. It’s only because the more he insists the more flustered Taeyong becomes and he thinks it’s so cute. Ah. He should stop. They’ll hardly have time to eat at this point! “Let’s head back so you can actually eat your sandwich properly. And I want to try these drinks.” 

He hands Taeyong his after they’ve settled on a bench near the front entrance of the school who takes it with a nod of thanks and a mouth full of food. Jonghyun twists his open and Taeyong swallows and starts the same. 

Then he stops.

“Wait have you eaten?” 

“Hm?” Actually, Jonghyun hasn’t at all. He meant to grab something from the cafeteria after meeting up with Taeyong and had forgotten since. “Uh. No but it’s okay. I’ll have something during my off period later.” 

“What? You can’t just not eat at lunch. Here.” He tucks his drink between his thighs and uses his newly freed hand to rip off the edge of what he’s just eaten. It leaves a little less than half left which he hands over to Jonghyun. “Finish it. I have all these snacks to get me through the day.” 

Though Jonghyun already lifted up a hand to refuse, something in the look Taeyong is giving him tells him he doesn’t actually have a chance. “Okay, okay.” He laughs gently and takes it. It’s too hard to say no. He’ll chalk it up to Taeyong’s charm again. “Thanks so much.”

It gets a little quiet while they eat--Taeyong’s already opened a pack of cookies--until Jonghyun has polished off the sandwich and is finally getting to try the drink. The sound it makes as he twists off the cap is already satisfying and he swears that opening it alone has sent strawberry scents wafting into the air. He’s probably making it all up in his head _but_ who cares? He’s going to try it. “Cheers.” He reaches over to Taeyong with his bottle in hand and Taeyong, scrambling a bit to open his up too, smiles and taps them both together. 

“Cheers,” he says around his cookies. 

“It really is just as good as they say.” Jonghyun lifts a hand and wipes over his lips. “Amazing. I’ll have to stock up on more before they run out for good.” 

“You know,” Taeyong starts as he re-caps his own drink. “There’s a vending machine not too far from my house that always seems to have these stocked. Would you want me to bring you a few?” 

“You really don’t have to!” There he goes again, denying Taeyong’s offer. He braces himself to be charmed again.

“It’s not trouble.” Taeyong insists and shrugs. “It’s your call though.”

But the next morning Taeyong not only arrives long before the first bell, he also comes with his bag stuffed with five bottles of strawberry aloe drink. “Those are yours.” He beamed, finger pointing to four clumped together on one side of his books. A single drink sitting alone on the opposite end was proclaimed to be Taeyong’s own. 

“I thought it was my call?” Jonghyun asked with a mix of a stupid grin and a knowing smirk spreading over his lips. “You didn’t need to bring four!”

“I didn’t need to bring four?” Taeyong’s tone pitches into this incredulous whine, lips formed into a pout. Jonghyun knows this act is all a joke-- this whole ‘fight’ is a joke! That’s why the wider Taeyong’s eyes grow the more he laughs. Taeyong continues, “I told you they’re all over by my place. I figured the more the better to start out!”

“I really owe you then.” Jonghyun pulls out all four bottles and places three into his own bag. The last one he holds out in Taeyong’s direction. “Thank you for this. Cheers?” 

Taeyong pulls his one out and they _clink_ in tune to the morning bell.

Strawberry aloe goes out of season but their friendship stays strong. It isn’t without trouble… The rumors trailing Taeyong seem to latch onto Jonghyun’s like a new shadow. Whatever his past--Jonghyun still doesn’t know because he’s never asked--Taeyong hasn’t even lifted a hand towards anyone in their school, and yet the thought of the Class President being friends with a bully prevails. But he doesn’t let that stop them.

After classes, on the days that Jonghyun doesn’t have any extra school duties, they meet next to the field or on the roof or, when exams are approaching, in the library. As soon as the weather gets warmer, though, Jonghyun foregoes the library and sticks to the outdoors-- even to Taeyong’s chagrin. 

“Come on,” Jonghyun whines, tugging loosely on Taeyong’s wrists. “The sun feels so nice! It’s the first time it's been out in a week.” 

Taeyong pulls a face. “I don’t want to be hot or sweaty. I’ll stay in the shade, thank you very much.”

Jonghyun casts his head back and laughs loudly. “Fine, fine. Whatever you say.” He tugs his backpack over to pillow his head when he stretches out and lies down. Resting just at Taeyong’s hip, he points for help to grab the notebook he forgot to bring with him and thanks when it's back in his hand. “What’re you studying?” He asks as Taeyong grabs his own and a pen. 

“I’m…” Taeyong’s voice trails. His brows scrunch. He’s thinking over his words. And Jonghyun doesn’t mind whatever way he chooses to answer, or if he just doesn’t choose to answer at all. But he is a little surprised to hear, “I’m not studying, actually.”

“Oh?” A part of him can’t fathom that. Schoolwork is most of what he knows. “What’re you working on then? Can I ask?” 

“Sure.” But Taeyong still hesitates a moment more before he finally opens his notebook and puts it down into his lap. Jonghyun has to strain his neck a little bit to see.

“Poetry?” 

Taeyong shakes his head. They’re song lyrics. Apparently a long time passion of Taeyong’s, too, if the number of notebooks filled with lines means anything-- but Jonghyun learns that later. For now, he reads over the pages Taeyong has trusted him with, making up his own beat and cadence as he goes. “These are good,” he says with a strong nod, handing the book back. He notices how red Taeyong’s cheeks have become but he spares the boy any teasing. At least this time. “Do you want to be a singer?” 

“Sort of,” Taeyong’s cheeks turn even brighter. “I think rapping might be more my style. I wouldn’t mind being an idol, either. They seem to be able to do it all. Variety sounds fun.”

“Lee Taeyong, an idol.” Jonghyun shifts and lifts an arm, spreading his fingers apart as wide as they’ll go and dragging them over the sky like he’s framing his friend’s name in lights. “I see it.”

“Stop.” Taeyong whines immediately, smacking Jonghyun--lightly--with his notebook. 

“Why? I mean it! I think you’d be great.” Jonghyun shifts onto his stomach, adding folded arms on top of his backpack as the pillow beneath his head. He can see Taeyong easier like this. “I’d--” _‘love to hear you,’_ is where his sentence intends to go but he stops. Taeyong’s already so flustered and he knows better to push more. Instead, a switch clicks in the back of his brain and he has a much better ask: “Let’s do karaoke sometime. I can show you all of _my_ idol songs. What do you say?”

“K-karaoke?” It’s subtle, but Jonghyun sees the way Taeyong clutches to what’s in his hands and how his shoulders seem to round over himself. “What about exams?”

“One break never hurt anyone.” And Jonghyun, himself, could really use a break. “It’s up to you. Just let me know.”

_let’s go._ Jonghyun receives that night-- much faster than he was expecting. Though that assumes he was expecting anything at all and he truly never knew with Taeyong. _after school should be pretty cheap right?_

_Yeah, should be! Wanna go Thursday?_

_I found a good place so I’ll make a reservation :)_

Leave it to Lee Taeyong to be the new guy with insights all around town. Jonghyun has his own favorite spots but he’s also up for something new. “Any reason you picked here?” He asks, hanging his backpack on the hooks by the door. Their room is _small_ but they’re also only two people. Still, Jonghyun wants to make sure they have as much space as they can. You know, for dancing and jumping and things.

“Cost mostly. And…” He starts to pull a few clear plastic bottles out of his bag. Ah, Jonghyun had seen the BYOB sign when they entered. 

“What’d you bring?”

Taeyong just grins. 

Now, Jonghyun isn’t really a ‘bad boy.’ That doesn’t fit super well with the whole ranking in the top five, or the Class President vibe he has going for him. He’s maybe snuck a drink or two in the past, but never anything as bold as bringing alcohol to a public space. He leans in, brows quirked. “Really?”

Taeyong gives a confident nod in return. “Just if you want to.” He grabs one of the bottles and twists the cap off, taking a sip. “I want to. I need it.” 

What Jonghyun wants to say is something along the lines of _’Don’t be nervous, it’s only me.’_ But he fears those words might do more harm than good. After all, who is he to tell Taeyong what to do with himself? Or how to cope with whatever he’s feeling? If it becomes a problem--and Jonghyun’s certainly going to keep an eye out for that--then maybe he’ll step in but for now? He grabs one of the bottles and twists the cap off, offering it over for, “Cheers.” 

By the time they’re a third of the way through their bottles Taeyong is raring to go. He puts on his favorite rap song and tears it to shreds, much to Jonghyun’s pleasant (and honestly expected) surprise. In return, Jonghyun picks his usual go-to, a classic that Taeyong not only knows but is eager to join in on. He goes for an idol song after and Taeyong knows that one too. And truly, Jonghyun must be feeling some sort of way towards his guy because he even gives him the coveted knockout rap verse to solo. If they put it on again, though, it’s all his. He makes Taeyong agree to that as well. 

“I’m going to step out for a second.” He needs water and to run to the bathroom. Taeyong gives a quick nod, continuing to scroll through their options, so Jonghyun pops out. The light in the hallway hits him harder than he expected and his hand shoots out towards the wall for balance. Maybe he’s a little bit drunk. But Taeyong is drunker so he doesn’t feel so bad. And as long as he makes it there and back without calling attention to himself, no one will be wiser.

When his hand hits the doorknob and he’s nearly home free he pauses. He hears Taeyong’s voice but there’s no music. And it’s probably not right to eavesdrop but he’s _so curious._ He recognizes his words as the lines he read in Taeyong’s notebook and wow. Wow. It sounds better than any beat Jonghyun could’ve made up in his head. That day he spares Taeyong the embarrassment of getting ‘caught’ and goes back inside when Taeyong’s just about finished. But the next time they’re studying and Jonghyun sees Taeyong pull out That Notebook he wastes no time in saying: “I’ve heard there are some idol companies who have walk-in auditions on Saturday.”

Taeyong hesitates. “...Yeah?”

“And some that are always accepting video auditions.” 

“Mhm.” Taeyong nods.

“I think you should submit your songs somewhere.”

“Jonghyun.”

“I mean it! You write well. You sound good.”

“Hm?”

“Ah.” Jonghyun’s voice breaks off into a laugh. “Sorry. I overheard you the other day. I really liked it. And.” He already worries he’s being too forward, but if he stops now it wouldn’t even have been worth starting. “I’d really like to hear more of your original stuff. I’d like to help you. I-if I can. If you’ll let me.”

Taeyong lets him. It’s really a surprise-- but not more so than Taeyong’s proficiency on multiple instances. He learns this because Taeyong invites him over and he sees first hand how his room is riddled with instruments and littered in lyrics. His knowledge of music is nowhere near Taeyong’s, even though he, himself, has poured part of himself into it as a hobby, but he likes to think he’s helpful.

Jonghyun takes one headphone and gives Taeyong a nod of confidence. He knows it’ll be good. There’s no doubt in his mind. Securing it into his ear he turns so he and Taeyong can press back to back. His head tilts to the side. His eyes shut. 

Taeyong’s teased him with aggressive and energetic music this whole time, but tonight he’s given him slow building melodies and lines about uncertainty turning into self love. He wants oh so badly to turn to Taeyong, hold his hand and catch any unconfidence building up in his body. He wants to shake it away. Because, “This is beautiful,” he whispers, reaching for the mp3 player to press play again. “This is what you need to send. Trust me. It’s perfect.”

Taeyong sighs and it seems like a world’s worth of tension has bleed out of his shoulders. His head falls back until it meets Jonghyun’s, eyes fixed on the night sky. He doesn’t say anything for a while-- at least not for three more playthroughs of his demo. And it’s Jonghyun who has kept it on repeat the whole time. Taeyong parts his lips, closes them, tries to speak again, but he can’t find his voice. Jonghyun uses his, instead. “They’re going to love it Taeyong. They’re going to love you.” 

“Do you really think so?” Taeyong slowly unlatches his headphone and gathers it into his hand. Jonghyun keeps his in. “What if I’m in over my head?”

“What makes you say that?”

“Rumors followed me as a nobody. I couldn’t even switch schools without people with names and faces I don’t even know saying shit about me. Is becoming a celebrity a good idea?”

“Taeyong…” Jonghyun puts his hand over the one his friend has clutching around the earphone. His thumb swipes carefully over his skin. “What happened at your old school?” 

“I’m surprised you didn’t ask earlier.”

“It’s not something I need to know. It’s not even something you have to tell me now.” Jonghyun shrugs a shoulder. “But you can.”

“I made some mistakes.” His gaze falls. “I was in a bad crowd and I made some bad choices. I said some cruel things to people who didn’t deserve it. But I realized it was a problem and tried to make amends for those mistakes which… just led to other mistakes. The first crowd didn’t like when I wasn’t on their ‘side’ anymore. I started out a bully and then I got kicked out for trying to stand up against bullies. Pretty pathetic.” 

“Making mistakes is one thing. Realizing those mistakes is another. I don’t think you sound pathetic.” 

“But--” Jonghyun doesn’t cut him off, but Taeyong doesn’t continue. He sighs instead. “Why would anyone believe me?”

“They might not. I don’t think that means you shouldn’t try, though. Be honest and let them decide what they want to do with that.”

“...And what if they don’t want me?”

Now Jonghyun pulls back. He removes his own earphone and turns so he can look at Taeyong, even though like clockwork Taeyong tries to turn away from him. “Hey.” His voice dips down into the softest tone he has, almost inaudible. He holds Taeyong’s hand tighter. “You know I wouldn’t lie to you. And I can’t say one way or another, whether they’ll want you or not.” He feels Taeyong’s head drop even lower. “But. Isn’t it better to try and find out? Well, I guess it depends on if you want to have full control to not have anyone say no to you or if you want to risk it and put it in their hands to turn you down.” 

“... That’s not all that helpful, Jonghyun.”

“It’s not, is it?” He laughs and bows his head in apology. “Want to know what I would do?”

“I was just about to ask.”

He gathers up the still-playing mp3 player and the headphones in one hand and takes Taeyong’s in his other, brings them all together. “Send it in.” 

Taeyong finally looks up. “Yeah?”

“Just be honest with them like how you were honest with me. If they come to understand you then it’ll be worth all the risk.” 

Taeyong lets out a slow breath and as he swallows Jonghyun sees how his Adam's apple is trembling. Taeyong could cry-- Jonghyun could urge him. But before he has the chance to ask Taeyong speaks up again: “And if it doesn’t work… will you still be here?”

A wide, wide smile spreads over Jonghyun’s lips. He nods and squeezes their hands impossibly tighter. Then he nods again and again. “Of course. Even if-- when, _when_ you make it I’ll still be here.”

Taeyong gives him A Look; one where his bottom lip juts out some and his eyes look more puppy-like than human. Whatever words are twisting themselves up on his tongue Jonghyun doesn’t think he needs to hear them. He feels them, through this weird bond they’ve formed in what’s felt like no time at all. So to continue he asks, “Did you bring everything?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow. No hesitation this time?”

“You’d drag it out of me anyway, wouldn’t you?” But Taeyong’s smiling. He pulls his hands away and grabs his backpack, retrieving a manila folder, some nicely ripped out sheets of notebook paper, the headshots they took together, an application, and, of course, the powered off mp3 player. Taeyong starts to place it all together and into the folder.

“Wait!” Jonghyun interjects as Taeyong prepares to seal it and reaches for his own bag. “I brought extra batteries, just in case.” He slips them in. “They’ll think you're considerate _and_ they’ll have no excuse not to listen.” 

“You think of everything, huh?” Taeyong pushes some of his hair behind his ears and looks down as if that will hide the blush on his cheeks. 

“I try to. Now go. The mailbox is right there. I want to watch you do it.” And in the meantime, he’ll go get himself a drink from the vending machine. 

Taeyong’s sluggish to get onto his feet though and he drags them every step of the way. His grip tightens the closer he gets. But by the time Jonghyun has two bottles of strawberry aloe in his hands he sees Taeyong’s are empty. The flap of the box closes with a metal click. It’s done. Jonghyun hands a bottle over and smiles, watching Taeyong deflate and alight in relief all in one go. 

“Cheers.”

x

Hiking up his mask a little further over his nose and readjusting his beanie, Taeyong steps through the opening train car doors. Though his hair is still a bright, though fading, and obvious blue, dressed in this way he at least thinks he can slip through unseen-- even as he passes huge LED screens of his own face. There will be a day where he comes back and takes proper photos. After all, his fans worked hard to buy ad space in his hometown subway station. Maybe he’ll even buy a cute costume for the occasion. But not now.

He’s come alone tonight, promising his manager multiple texts from the station, when he’s arrived, and when he actually makes it home (though his plan isn’t to go home just yet). 

As the paths grow darker and the roads less smooth, Taeyong starts to feel more and more comfortable. With the town center far enough away and facing his back, he hikes his beanie up a bit and tugs his mask down to his chin. Nothing around here feels all too different except for him, but when he walks these far too familiar sidewalks he doesn’t feel all too foreign either, even if his face is more primed for makeup and his muscles have this permanent ache to them. It’s kind of like he can breathe again. He fills his lungs up to full capacity and exhales into the cooling night air. 

He starts taking slower steps when he sees the low light of a row of vending machines. A spot that’s as empty as always, but he didn’t mind back then and he doesn’t mind now. Taeyong takes a seat and kicks his feet up to rest along the length of it. He presses his body against the backrest. 

Wait, he wants a drink. So he hops back up again and fishes coins from his pocket. Seems like it's strawberry aloe season once again. His heart flutters and sinks. He buys one anyway.

A soft hiss escapes into the otherwise quiet night and with the cap now in his hand he takes a slow drink. It’s been a long, long time since he’s had one--his managers probably wouldn’t be too happy since he already met his dessert quota for the day. He’s been craving it, though. Ever since that fan meet. 

Taeyong sips at the bottle more and goes for his bag, pulling out a red envelope. He doesn’t even need to take the letter out to know what it says. Since Jonghyun slipped it into his hands he’s read it non stop. Now, actually, he has his own note also inside and another colored envelope to send it in. Taeyong takes a glance at the mailbox where all of _this_ started and licks aloe gel off his lips. 

“Oh?”

Taeyong nearly slips out of his seat, one foot managing to fall and brace his weight before the rest of him tumbled to the ground. He scrambles for his mask and his hat, but everything’s fallen from his lap and that’s no good either-- Wait… he knows that voice. And he knows it has to be _that man_ behind that voice because it dips into a soft and careful tone, mindful not to potentially tip anyone around them off when he whispers, “Taeyong?”

Taeyong grabs his phone and letters before his spilled juice can do damage to either and slowly turns. “What’re you doing here?”

“I think I could ask you the same?” Jonghyun asks with a very gentle smile and punctuates it with a laugh. He nods his head towards the vending machine. “I had a craving. You were always right about the vending machines by your house being stocked.”

“That all?” Why does Taeyong feel so nervous as he asks that?

“No,” Jonghyun says honestly. “I come here every once and awhile when I want a calm space and a clear head--” He stops for a second because that’s not the only reason and he knows and he hopes Taeyong knows it, too, but the only way to confirm that is to say it outright. That’s why he wrote that letter, after all. He adds quickly, “And whenever I miss you.”

Taeyong’s chin tilts down and he looks away sheepishly. 

“But I really was looking to get some drinks. That’s why I came tonight, anyway. Who would’ve thought…” That Taeyong would be here too-- feels serendipitous. And yet Jonghyun struggles to step closer, like he needs to keep that table length distance between them and talk only as long as the guard would allow. Of course, none of that is around them right now and Jonghyun is just as grateful as he is shocked there isn’t any trace of the idol Lee Taeyong around them. 

Well, that’s not true. He still has the kittyong on his bag. Taeyong points his finger towards it. “Where’d you get that? I wanted to ask but I didn’t see it until you’d left that-- that day.”

“Oh?” Jonghyun quirks his hip, bringing his bag towards his front and popping its pink body once. “I won it at work.”

“Work?”

“The arcade between here and school. I’ve been a manager for a few years now.” 

A far cry from the academic his parents wanted him to be but he now glows in a way even Taeyong hadn’t seen in all their time together at school. Seems like the right place for his friend.

“And you won _that_?” 

“I had to. It looked so cute next to you, I couldn’t pass it up.” 

Taeyong raises his brows. He isn’t saying anything. He isn’t even looking like he has anything to say and that makes Jonghyun’s heart race. Did he make a mistake staying here? Saying something? Is he coming on too strong? He can’t imagine another moment where they get this sort of freedom and he doesn’t want it to go to waste; but at what cost?

Taeyong shifts suddenly and from his own backpack he pulls out a friend to match the one hanging out by Jonghyun’s hip. He smiles and says, “Looks like we match then.”

That does it. That pulls Jonghyun the amount of steps forward he needed to close the space between them. They’re holding their tiny plush friends next to one another but that’s not where their eyes are. It’s not where their hands want to be either. 

Somehow, surprising them both, Taeyong makes the first move and throws his arms around Jonghyun’s shoulders to crush their chests together. His face buries into Jonghyun’s shoulder. 

“I’ve missed you.”

And now Jonghyun notices just how tiny Taeyong has gotten. He’s always been on the smaller side but this is different. _This is idoldom, huh?_ All of the stories of struggle aired on national TV; all of the lyrics recounting long journeys across crumbling paths; all of the whispers he had heard of how demanding being an idol could be, he feels in the form of Taeyong’s ribcage beneath an oversized shirt. He holds him closer.

“I’ve missed you, too.”

Pulling back, Jonghyun notices the envelope in Taeyong’s hands and he wants to ask--gosh, he wants to ask _so_ badly because it looks just like the one he handed to Taeyong a little over a month ago. Taeyong seems to fidget when he realizes Jonghyun’s noticed and that’s when he sees that _oh_ it looks like his letter, because it is his letter. Jonghyun can’t help the way he bites his lip in response. 

“Actually,” Taeyong starts to say, slipping his fingers into the nicely cut slit at the top to pull out a folded piece of paper much neater than the scrapes Jonghyun managed to find for himself. “I was going to mail it. But since you’re here.” He places it into Jonghyun’s hands before he has the chance to hesitate. “D-don’t read it now though. I think I’ll combust on the spot.”

Jonghyun chuckles. Honestly? He’d probably implode too. Taeyong watches him closely until he’s slipped it into his bag and zipped it up again. 

“I spilled yours earlier. Let me get you another one.”

Taeyong can’t even protest because Jonghyun already has his wallet out; he has already turned away from Taeyong with his attention on the vending machine so Taeyong takes a seat on the bench.

Staring at Jonghyun’s back feels so familiar that he almost forgets how many years have passed (and even that he’s some big name celeb). His fingers start itching for his guitar again, just to relive those moments pressed up against each other while Taeyong played with chords and Jonghyun hummed out a harmony. It’s only about a block away from him now but no, he won’t go. He won’t be able to slip in and out without his parents noticing and he doesn’t want to cut their time short at all. It’s a miracle they even met-- Taeyong won’t take that for granted. “Is your number still the same?” He asks as Jonghyun returns with their drinks. 

“Yep. Haven’t changed it once. You want it again?”

Taeyong shakes his head, already pulling his phone out and entering in the digits. “I’ve got it.” 

Jonghyun’s shock turns into a soft smile, and Taeyong feels how his eyes fixate on him typing his number out by memory. He chuckles. As if catching himself, Jonghyun twists open his juice with a satisfying _tsss_ and Taeyong shifts his attention back again. 

“So how have things been?” 

Taeyong sighs. “It’s wonderful, really. A dream come true. A dream that I wouldn’t even have if it wasn’t for you supporting me.” His voice trails further and further the more he speaks until Jonghyun bumps their shoulders together, jostling Taeyong from wherever his mind was going. 

“That’s great,” he says. “But I’m sure it’s been rough, too, huh?” He’s felt his ribs. He’s seen the bags under his eyes caked with BB Cream. He’s heard the rumors, little as they may be, about injuries and illness and mental health breaks. “A lot can happen in five years.” 

“It’s not so rough that it’s not worth it,” Taeyong replies quickly. “I just mean… it's a job, right? All jobs are difficult. There’s little I’d change about all this time.” 

“That’s my best friend.” Jonghyun gives a confident nod. 

Is he not going to ask? Well, no… Jonghyun’s never pried. Even as rumors swirled around them both and started to tarnish his picture perfect image, he never looked for more than Taeyong was willing to tell him. But when Taeyong _wanted_ him to it left them at a bit of a stalemate. He could use his eyes, his most defining feature, to implore him. To silently fish for the question. Their time is so limited, though. They’re lucky to have it. Taeyong should be better than his high school self. So he musters up the courage and says, “I’d change falling out of touch with you.”

“O-oh?” Jonghyun’s still smiling but it’s faltered in that way that shows he feels very happy and _very_ surprised (and maybe a little embarrassed) all in one go.

“I didn’t talk to anyone while I was training because I felt so… bad. My dance instructors said I wouldn’t make it. I didn’t fit in with the other trainees so I was never going to be in a group. Trying to get them to invest in you as a solo act is almost impossible. I didn’t want to fail after everything you and my parents did to help me get there.” Jonghyun’s hand falls onto the one Taeyong sets into his own lap and it prompts him to breathe. “...I didn’t have it in me to reach out either. And then I debuted and didn’t have the time. And…” Taeyong pulled his lips into a line. “I was nervous too. You know how crazy fans can be. If they got my number I didn’t want to think about them finding yours. It’s still a bit of a shock no one is here now.” Though that didn’t keep him from glancing around regardless. He almost wants to draw his hand away from Jonghyun’s just in case.

But before he has the chance Jonghyun doubles down, linking their fingers together and pressing their palms. “I’ve heard a bit about that. Articles pop up here and there about some of the worst cases. I usually check to make sure it’s not you.”

“Not yet.” Taeyong smiles as if that’s a hopeful thought. “My company is pretty good. They keep me pretty well protected. I’m not too worried for myself, just everyone else that _I_ want to protect you know? I’m not sure they can help with that.” 

Jonghyun shifts at his side until his back is pressed flush against the bench and he can turn his head towards the stars. He doesn’t say anything for a long moment, which would normally twist Taeyong’s stomach up in far too many knots, but he’s just so happy to be here he refuses to let even his own body ruin it.

“Well… If it’s the choice between crazy fans or never getting to talk to you, I’ll take on the crazy fans.” He tilts his head so one eye can look back Taeyong’s way. “I’ve missed you too much. Seeing you on stage only does so much-- cool as it is. I missed talking to you. To _my_ Lee Taeyong. Not the one I can see on stage, as cool as he is.” 

“Glad you think he’s cool.” But what’s cooler is shedding that skin now. Being with someone who knows him inside and out and doesn’t care to conflate the two. He’s been long aware of the two “Lee Taeyongs” living within him now, and he gets a good chuckle from the fans who think the “off” stage self that they see is different from the boy “on” stage. Maybe there’s actually three of them within him then-- But he doesn't have to think about that right now. He doesn’t have to be any of that right now. Just Lee Taeyong the person, the one who needed the strength of his best friend's hand to even get to this point. He leans against Jonghyun's shoulder, closing his eyes long enough that those closing words of Jonghyun’s letter--the very ones he reads over before he goes to sleep--can flit across his vision..

'I love you.'

_I love you, too._

He whispers, “I’ve missed you too.” 

"Hey."

Taeyong perks up again at the sound of Jonghyun’s voice. When he opens his eyes he sees a drink tilted towards him. "Cheers?" 

"Cheers." Taeyong grins. 

Because is there anything better to celebrate? He has it all, in one way or another. His dreams, his career, and now his best friend.

And will all that, two bottles of juice worth of a moment alone. 

He catches Jonghyun’s eyes again, licking once over strawberry stained lips, and leans in.


	2. Jonghyun's Letter

> To: Taeyong
> 
> I must have always taken texting you for granted. I don’t really know how to write this letter. Actually, I don’t think I’ve ever written a letter before. That makes you my first. :) 
> 
> If this letter makes it into your hands then I must have done something right, both with figuring out how to get into a fansign and also with being lucky enough to make it. Oh and also having the guts to give it to you. That’s probably going to be the hardest part. If I succeed, please congratulate me okay? You know I must have worked hard.
> 
> Don’t be mad, but I haven’t had the chance to go to one of your concerts yet. It’s hard! Do you know how fast your tickets go? This fansign will be my first time seeing you in person, but I can say with confidence how brightly you shine on the stage on my TV. It’s been quite a ride watching you become so popular. I never thought I was the jealous type, but these days I am finding it hard to share. Silly, right? It’s been five years since we last met, you’d think I’d be over it! 
> 
> I’m only joking, of course. Please don’t take me too seriously. _He put a cheeky looking Squirtle sticker here._
> 
> I’m really proud of you, I want you to know that. I know it’s my letter and I can say whatever I want in it but out of everything I really want you to know that. There’s a Lee Taeyong out in the world that everyone loves. And I think he’s not too different from the Lee Taeyong I keep in my heart, even when he looks all glitzy and glamorous. It’s kind of cool to see all of that from the other side. Keep doing your best! Fighting!!
> 
> I love you.
> 
> Your best friend, Kim Jonghyun

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to D for the inspiration, the encouragement, and the new ship for me to fall in love with <3 this wouldn't exist without you!
> 
> let's chat on Twitter [@ChibiKadaj](https://www.twitter.com/ChibiKadaj) and cc [@ChibixKadaj!](https://curiouscat.me/ChibixKadaj) ♡


End file.
